Many boats have marine engines that have a wet exhaust system. In a wet exhaust system fluids are introduced into the exhaust system or the exhaust is forced through an aqualift. Typically water is introduced into the exhaust system where the water has previously been used as engine coolant. An aqualift is in substance a box partially filled with water where the exhaust gases are introduced in the aqualift and enter the aqualift under the water in the aqualift and eventually the exhaust gases build up pressure in the aqualift and are forced out of the aqualift under the water in the aqualift through a pipe that eventually carries the exhaust and the water in the exhaust system out of the boat. However, when the engine in the boat is shut off the hot exhaust gases in the exhaust pipe between the engine and the aqualift will cool and become more dense and exert less pressure in the exhaust pipe between the engine and the aqualift which will suck or syphon water in the aqualift into the exhaust pipe leading to the engine and some of this water will vaporize because of the high temperature of the exhaust pipe and will form steam and carry contaminants such as salt in the exhaust pipe back towards the engine. Some of this moisture and contaminants will actually enter the engine since most of these engines have reciprocating pistons which require valves some of which are left open after the engine shuts off. Thus moisture, gases, steam and contaminants may enter the engine through the exhaust system after the engine is shut off. This can result in considerable engine damage since water can cause rust and salt is very corrosive. The only known device in the prior art that addresses this problem is a simple loop in the exhaust pipe between the engine and the aqualift. The loop is simply a raised portion of the exhaust pipe between the engine and the aqualift. The loop resembles a small upside down U. It is unknown whether there are any patents on the loop or whether there is even any written literature on it. The loop performs its function very poorly because it has no traps and does not catch or hold liquids and does not precipitate or condense gases or steam.
Thus there is nothing known in the prior art that solves a problem that has existed in boats for years that have wet exhaust systems and, in such, the invention herein is unique and novel.